In conventional approaches to customer service, customer relationship management (“CRM”) call centers of companies receive customer inquiries via traditional channels of communication, such as telephone calls and emails. The customer service agents of the company typically respond to the customers via the same channels of communication, which allows the company to address any customer issues with a degree of privacy and confidentiality.
Now, a new channel for expresing customer issues is emerging—the Social Media space. For example, many companies and other organizations have their own social media presence, such as a TWITTER® feed, or a FACEBOOK® page with a wall, such that users can post messages regarding that company and its products that are widely viewable.